


Misnamed

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and the reader (Kirsten) annoy each other, just a bit.





	Misnamed

Kirsten’s Coffee Shop was your pride and joy. You had finally gotten together enough money to buy the shop from it’s previous owner, an older gentleman whom you had been working for for years and was finally ready to retire.

Now you had owned the shop for the past year, and you were always working. Luckily, you had enough of a customer base to hire a couple part-time employees and keep yourself comfortable in an apartment just down the street.

You had even been able to make some deals with the other stores around yours – the bakery next door would come and trade goodies for coffee, the sandwich shop around the corner traded during lunch as well. The bookstore had set up a corner display in your coffee shop to encourage people to come by, or buy a book while they were drinking their coffee. You even had a deal with the auto shop down the street: the owner, Bobby, promised to keep your car running for free as long as he and his employees could come for a cuppa joe a few mornings a week.

That’s how you first met Dean. 

Bobby brought him in on his second day at the shop, wanting to introduce the two of you so that you knew that he was in on your deal. 

“Mornin’, Kirsten,” Bobby’s gruff voice had greeted you, and you smiled warmly at him.

“Good morning, Bobby. Usual?” you replied, already getting a cup ready to go for him.

Bobby nodded. “Yep, thanks Kirsten. Hey, this is Dean,” Bobby motioned to the handsome man standing by him, who you had been trying not to stare at. You reached out to shake his hand. “He’s our new mechanic – Garth moved away last week.”

“Nice to meet you Dean-o,” you said, as friendly as you could.

“It’s Dean,” he quickly corrected, dropping your hand. You raised your eyebrows at his seriousness, glancing at Bobby before speaking again.

“Right, Dean. So what’ll it be?”

Dean glanced at the menu above your head before shrugging. “Just coffee. Nothing fancy.”

You nodded. “You got it,” you replied, making quick work of their two black coffees. You jokingly wrote “Bobby Jr.” on his cup, wanting to tease both the new, grumpy mechanic and the old man in one go.

Bobby laughed. Dean didn’t.

He desperately needed to lighten up.

That was the day when you decided to make Dean Winchester squirm.

You could’ve easily asked Bobby why Dean was in such a sour mood most days, but you didn’t bother. It was more fun to mess with him.

Each time he came to your shop (which you had to admit, was more often than any of the other mechanics, but you didn’t mind seeing that handsome face every few days), you would mis-write his name on his cup.

At first it was simple.

“Hey, Dean’s spelled D-E-A-N, not D-E-E-N.” He said as he was walking out the door.

You looked at him. “Oh, sorry, I’ll get it right next time.” He nodded as he left, and you smiled to yourself. Yeah, right.

It was Bean the next day. That got an eye-roll.

Then it was Deam, in nice cursive handwriting that could have just been an extra accidental hump.

Then Mean, because that’s how he kept reacting to your jokes. His eyes were going to roll out of his head eventually.

Then you started giving him nicknames: Dean-O (which you already knew bugged him),

Dean Bean, Deanie Weenie…

Finally, Dean seemed to catch on that you were teasing him with his name on his cup, and he decided to retaliate.

Dean was walking out of your shop, cup labeled for ‘Deaner Schnitzel’ when he threw over his shoulder, “See you later, Kristen.”

_Kirsten_ , your mind automatically corrected, and you looked out the window at him. He had a smirk on his face, and you realized he did it on purpose. Ugh, that mispronunciation really irked you.

The next day, ‘Dino’ said, “See you tomorrow, Christine!” with a huge grin on his face. You gave him a look of annoyance, but that was all that you could do before he was out the door.

‘Deanne’ said goodbye to Krissy the day after.

Then ‘Diane’ threw a wave over his shoulder to Kristy.

‘James Dean’ (which you thought was actually a cool nickname, but apparently Dean still didn’t like it) hollered bye to Kirstie.

‘Deanald’ called adios to Kitsen, and that was the day you had had enough.

The next time Dean came in to your coffee shop, you smiled at him politely like you usually did. You got his coffee ready, writing ‘DEAN’ very legibly and clearly (and _correctly_ ) onto his cup.

You handed it to him with another smile, turning away so that you could ignore any mispronunciations that he sent your way. You didn’t hear any, nor did you hear the door open and close.

“Thanks for the coffee, Kirsten,” you finally heard, spoken quietly behind you. You looked over your shoulder to see Dean still standing at the counter, giving you a half smile.

You returned it with a, “You’re quite welcome, Dean.”

He looked down at the cup in his hands, fiddling for a minute before looking back at you. “Also,” he said, “ _Dean_ would really like to see if _Kirsten_ wants to go have dinner sometime, and leave Deanald and Krissy here at the shop.”

You blushed, looking down nervously. “I think _Kirsten_ would really like that.”

“Awesome,” Dean said as he turned. “I’ll call you later.”

With that, Dean was out the door, and you watched after him, heart racing at the prospect of a date with that obnoxiously adorable man.


End file.
